Os Lusíadas - Canto Sexto
1 Não sabia em que modo festejasse O Rei Pagão os fortes navegantes, Para que as amizades alcançasse Do Rei Cristão, das gentes tão possantes; Pesa-lhe que tão longe o aposentasse Das Européias terras abundantes A ventura, que não no fez vizinho Donde Hércules ao mar abriu caminho. 2 Com jogos, danças e outras alegrias, A segundo a polícia Melindana, Com usadas e ledas pescarias, Com que a Lageia António alegra e engana Este famoso Rei, todos os dias, Festeja a companhia Lusitana, Com banquetes, manjares desusados, Com frutas, aves, carnes e pescados. 3 Mas vendo o Capitão que se detinha Já mais do que devia, e o fresco vento O convida que parta e tome asinha Os pilotos da terra e mantimento, Não se quer mais deter, que ainda tinha Muito para cortar do salso argento; Já do Pagão benigno se despede, Que a todos amizade longa pede. 4 Pede-lhe mais que aquele porto seja Sempre com suas frotas visitado, Que nenhum outro bem maior deseja, Que dar a tais barões seu reino e estado; E que enquanto seu corpo o espírito reja, Estará de contino aparelhado A pôr a vida e reino totalmente Por tão bom Rei, por tão sublime gente. 5 Outras palavras tais lhe respondia O Capitão, o logo as velas dando, Para as terras da Aurora se partia, Que tanto tempo há já que vai buscando. No piloto que leva não havia Falsidade, mas antes vai mostrando A navegação certa, e assim caminha Já mais seguro do que dantes vinha. 6 As ondas navegavam do Oriente Já nos mares da Índia, e enxergavam Os tálamos do Sol, que nasce ardente; Já quase seus desejos se acabavam. Mas o mau de Tioneu, que na alma sente As venturas, que então se aparelhavam A gente Lusitana, delas dina, Arde, morre, blasfema e desatina. 7 Via estar todo o Céu determinado De fazer de Lisboa nova Roma; Não no pode estorvar, que destinado Está doutro poder que tudo doma. Do Olimpo desce enfim desesperado; Novo remédio em terra busca e toma: Entra no úmido reino, e vai-se à corte Daquele a quem o mar caiu em sorte. 8 No mais interno fundo das profundas Cavernas altas, onde o mar se esconde, Lá donde as ondas saem furibundas, Quando às iras do vento o mar responde, Netuno mora, e moram as jocundas Nereidas, e outros Deuses do mar, onde As águas campo deixam às cidades, Que habitam estas úmidas deidades. 9 Descobre o fundo nunca descoberto Das areias ali de prata fina; Torres altas se vêem no campo aberto Da transparente massa cristalina: Quanto se chegam mais os olhos perto, Tanto menos a vista determina Se é cristal o que vê, se diamante, Que assim se mostra claro e radiante. 10 As portas douro fino, e marchetadas Do rico aljôfar que nas conchas nasce, De escultura formosa estão lavradas, Na qual o irado Baco a vista pasce; E vê primeiro em cores variadas Do velho Caos a tão confusa face; Vêem-se os quatro elementos trasladados Em diversos ofícios ocupados. 11 Ali sublime o Fogo estava em cima, Que em nenhuma matéria se sustinha; Daqui as coisas vivas sempre anima, Depois que Prometeu furtado o tinha. Logo após ele leve se sublima O invisível Ar, que mais asinha Tomou lugar, e nem por quente ou f rio, Algum deixa no mundo estar vazio. 12 Estava a terra em montes revestida De verdes ervas, e árvores floridas, Dando pasto diverso e dando vida As alimárias nela produzidas. A clara forma ali estava esculpida Das águas entre a terra desparzidas, De pescados criando vários modos, Com seu humor mantendo os corpos todos. 13 Noutra parte esculpida estava a guerra, Que tiveram os Deuses com os Gigantes; Está Tifeu debaixo da alta serra De Etna, que as flamas lança crepitantes; Esculpido se vê ferindo a terra Netuno, quando as gentes ignorantes Dele o cavalo houveram, e a primeira De Minerva pacífica oliveira. 14 Pouca tardança faz Lieu irado Na vista destas coisas, mas entrando Nos paços de Netuno, que avisado Da vinda sua, o estava já aguardando, As portas o recebe, acompanhado Das Ninfas, que se estão maravilhando De ver que, cometendo tal caminho, Entre no reino d'água o Rei do vinho. 15 "Ó Netuno, lhe disse, não te espantes De Baco nos teus reinos receberes, Porque também com os grandes e possantes Mostra a Fortuna injusta seus poderes. Manda chamar os Deuses do mar, antes Que fale mais, se ouvir-me o mais quiseres; Verão da desventura grandes modos: Ouçam todos o mal, que toca a todos." 16 Julgando já Netuno que seria Estranho caso aquele, logo manda Tritão, que chame os Deuses da água fria, Que o mar habitam duma e doutra banda. Tritão, que de ser filho se gloria Do Rei e de Salácia veneranda, Era mancebo grande, negro e feio, Trombeta de seu pai, e seu correio. 17 Os cabelos da barba, e os que descem Da cabeça nos ombros, todos eram Uns limos prenhes d'água, e bem parecem Que nunca brando pentem conheceram; Nas pontas pendurados não falecem Os negros misilhões, que ali se geram, Na cabeça por gorra tinha posta Uma muito grande casca de lagosta. 18 O corpo nu, e os membros genitais, Por não ter ao nadar impedimento, Mas porém de pequenos animais Do mar todos cobertos cento e cento: Camarões e cangrejos, e outros mais Que recebem de Febe crescimento, Ostras, e camarões do musgo sujos, As costas com a casca os caramujos. 19 Na mão a grande concha retorcida Que trazia, com força, já tocava; A voz grande canora foi ouvida Por todo o mar, que longe retumbava. Já toda a companhia apercebida Dos Deuses para os paços caminhava Do Deus, que fez os muros de Dardânia, Destruídos depois da Grega insânia. 20 Vinha o padre Oceano acompanhado Dos filhos e das filhas que gerara; Vem Nereu, que com Dóris foi casado, Que todo o mar de Ninfas povoara; O profeta Proteu, deixando o gado Marítimo pascer pela água amara, Ali veio também, mas já sabia O que o padre Lieu no mar queria. 21 Vinha por outra parte a linda esposa De Netuno, de Celo e Vesta filha, Grave e Ieda no gesto, e tão formosa Que se amansava o mar de maravilha. Vestida uma camisa preciosa Trazia de delgada beatilha, Que o corpo cristalino deixa ver-se, Que tanto bem não é para esconder-se. 22 Anfitrite, formosa como as flores, Neste caso não quis que falecesse; O Delfim traz consigo, que aos amores Do Rei lhe aconselhou que obedecesse. Com os olhos, que de tudo são senhores, Qualquer parecerá que o Sol vencesse: Ambas vêm pela mão, igual partido, Pois ambas são esposas dum marido. 23 Aquela que das fúrias de Atamante Fugindo, veio a ter divino estado, Consigo traz o filho, belo Infante, No número dos Deuses relatado. Pela praia brincando vem diante Com as lindas conchinhas, que o salgado Mar sempre cria, e às vezes pela areia No colo o to a a bela Panopeia. 24 E o Deus que foi num tempo corpo humano, E por virtude da erva poderosa Foi convertido em peixe, e deste dano Lhe resultou deidade gloriosa, Inda vinha chorando o feio engano Que Circe tinha usado com a formosa Cila, que ele ama, desta sendo amado, Que a mais obriga amor mal empregado. 25 Já finalmente todos assentados Na grande sala, nobre e divinal; As Deusas em riquíssimos estrados, Os Deuses em cadeiras de cristal, Foram todos do Padre agasalhados, Que com o Tebano tinha assento igual. De fumos enche a casa a rica massa Que no mar nasce, e Arábia em cheiro passa. 26 Estando sossegado já o tumulto Dos Deuses, e de seus recebimentos, Começa a descobrir do peito oculto A causa o Tioneu de seus tormentos: Um pouco carregando-se no vulto, Dando mostra de grandes sentimentos, Só por dar aos de Luso triste morte Com o ferro alheio, fala desta sorte: 27 "Príncipe, que de juro senhoreias Dum Pólo ao outro Pólo o mar irado, Tu, que as gentes da terra toda enfreias, Que não passem o termo limitado; E tu, padre Oceano, que rodeias O inundo universal, e o tens cercado, E com justo decreto assim permites Que dentro vivam só de seus limites; 28 "E vós, Deuses do mar, que não sofreis Injúria alguma em vosso reino grande, Que com castigo igual vos não vingueis De quem quer que por ele corra e ande: Que descuido foi este em que viveis? Quem pode ser que tanto vos abrande Os peitos, com razão endurecidos Contra os humanos fracos e atrevidos? 29 "Vistes que com grandíssima ousadia Foram já cometer o Céu supremo; Vistes aquela insana fantasia De tentarem o mar com vela e reino; Vistes, e ainda vemos cada dia, Soberbas e insolências tais, que temo Que do mar e do Céu em poucos anos Venham Deuses a ser, e nós humanos. 30 "Vedes agora a fraca geração Que dum vassalo meu o nome toma, Com soberbo e altivo coração, A vós, e a mi, e o mundo todo doma; Vedes, o vosso mar cortando vão, Mais do que fez a gente alta de Roma; Vedes, o vosso reino devassando, Os vossos estatutos vão quebrando. 31 "Eu vi que contra os Mínias, que primeiro No vosso reino este caminho abriram, Bóreas injuriado, e o companheiro Aquilo, e os outros todos resistiram. Pois se do ajuntamento aventureiro Os ventos esta injúria assim sentiram, Vós, a quem mais compete esta vingança, Que esperais?Porque a pondes em tardança? 32 "E não consinto, Deuses, que cuideis Que por amor de vós do céu desci, Nem da mágoa da injúria que sofreis, Mas da que se me faz também a mi; Que aquelas grandes honras, que sabeis Que no mundo ganhei, quando venci As terras Indianas do Oriente, Todas vejo abatidas desta gente. 33 "Que o grã Senhor e Fados que destinam, Como lhe bem parece, o baixo mundo, Famas mores que nunca determinam De dar a estes barões no mar profundo. Aqui vereis, ó Deuses, como ensinam O mal também a Deuses: que, a segundo Se vê, ninguém já tem menos valia, Que quem com mais razão valer devia. 34 "E por isso do Olimpo já fugi, Buscando algum remédio a meus pesares, Por ver o preço que no Céu perdi, Se por dita acharei nos vossos mares." Mais quis dizer, e não passou daqui, Porque as lágrimas já correndo a pares Lhe saltaram dos olhos, com que logo Se acendem as Deidades d'água em fogo. 35 A ira com que súbito alterado O coração dos Deuses foi num ponto, Não sofreu mais conselho bem cuidado, Nem dilação, nem outro algum desconto. Ao grande Eolo mandam já recado Da parte de Netuno, que sem conto Solte as fúrias dos ventos repugnantes, Que não haja no mar mais navegantes. 36 Bem quisera primeiro ali Proteu Dizer neste negócio o que sentia, E segundo o que a todos pareceu, Era alguma profunda profecia. Porém tanto o tumulto se moveu Súbito na divina companhia, Que Tethys indignada lhe bradou: "Netuno sabe bem o que mandou". 37 Já lá o soberbo Hipótades soltava Do cárcere fechado os furiosos Ventos, que com palavras animava Contra os varões audazes e animosos. Súbito o céu sereno se obumbrava, Que os ventos, mais que nunca impetuosos, Começam novas forças a ir tomando, Torres, montes e casas derribando. 38 Enquanto este conselho se fazia No fundo aquoso, a leda lassa frota Com vento sossegado prosseguia, Pelo tranquilo mar, a longa rota. Era no tempo quando a luz do dia Do Eôo Hemisfério está remota; Os do quarto da prima se deitavam, Para o segundo os outros despertavam. 39 Vencidos vêm do sono, e mal despertos; Bocejando a miúdo se encostavam Pelas antenas, todos mal cobertos Contra os agudos ares, que assopravam; Os olhos contra seu querer abertos, Alas estregando, os membros estiravam; Remédios contra o sono buscar querem, Histórias contam, casos mil referem. 40 "Com que melhor podemos, um dizia, Este tempo passar, que é tão pesado, Senão com algum conto de alegria, Com que nos deixe o sono carregado?" Responde Leonardo, que trazia Pensamentos de firme namorado: "Que contos poderemos ter melhores, Para passar o tempo, que de amores?" 41 "Não é, disse Veloso, coisa justa Tratar branduras em tanta aspereza; Que o trabalho do mar, que tanto custa, Não sofre amores, nem delicadeza; Antes de guerra férvida e robusta A nossa história seja, pois dureza Nossa vida há de ser, segundo entendo, Que o trabalho por vir me está dizendo." 42 Consentem nisto todos, e encomendam A Veloso que conte isto que aprova. "Contarei, disse, sem que me repreendam De contar cousa fabulosa ou nova; E porque os que me ouvirem daqui aprendam A fazer feitos grandes de alta prova, Dos nascidos direi na nossa terra, E estes sejam os doze de Inglaterra. 43 "No tempo que do Reino a rédea leve João, filho de Pedro, moderava, Depois que sossegado e livre o teve Do vizinho poder, que o molestava, Lá na grande Inglaterra, que da neve Boreal sempre abunda, semeava A fera Erínis dura e má cizânia, Que lustre fosse a nossa Lusitânia. 44 "Entre as damas gentis da corte Inglesa E nobres cortesãos, acaso um dia Se levantou discórdia em ira acesa, Ou foi opinião, ou foi porfia. Os cortesãos, a quem tão pouco pesa Soltar palavras graves de ousadia, Dizem que provarão, que honras e famas Em tais damas não há, pera ser damas. 45 "E que se houver alguém, com lança e espada, Que queira sustentar a parte sua, Que eles, em campo raso ou estacada, Lhe darão feia infâmia, ou morte crua. A feminil fraqueza Pouco usada, Ou nunca, a opróbrios tais, vendo-se nua De forças naturais convenientes, Socorro pede a amigos e parentes. 46 "Mas como fossem grandes e possantes No reino os inimigos, não se atrevem Nem parentes, nem férvidos amantes, A sustentar as damas, como devem. Com lágrimas formosas e bastantes A fazer que em socorro os Deuses levem De todo o Céu, por rostos de alabastro, Se vão todas ao duque de Alencastro. 47 "Era este Inglês potente, e militara Com os Portugueses já contra Castela, Onde as forças magnânimas provara Dos companheiros, e benigna estrela: Não menos nesta terra experimentara Namorados afeitos, quando nela A filha viu, que tinto o peito doma Do forte Rei, que por mulher a toma. 48 "Este, que socorrer-lhe não queria, Por não causar discórdias intestinas, Lhe diz: - "Quando o direito pretendia Do reino lá das terras Iberinas, Nos Lusitanos vi tanta ousadia, Tanto primor, e partes tão divinas, Que eles sós poderiam, se não erro, Sustentar vossa parte a fogo e ferro. 49 "E se, agravadas damas, sois servidas, Por vós lhe mandarei embaixadores, Que, por cartas discretas e polidas, De vosso agravo os façam sabedores. Também por vossa parto encarecidas Com palavras de afagos e de amores Lhe sejam vossas lágrimas, que eu creio Que ali tereis socorro e forte esteio." - 50 "Destarte as aconselha o Duque experto, E logo lhe nomeia doze fortes; E por que cada dama um tenha certo, Lhe manda que sobre eles lancem sortes, Que elas só doze são; e descoberto Qual a qual tem caído das consertes, Cada uma escreve ao seu por vários modos, E todas a seu Rei, e o Duque a todos. 51 "Já chega a Portugal o mensageiro; Toda a corte alvoroça a novidade; Quisera o Rei sublime ser primeiro, Mas não lhe sofre a Régia Majestade. Qualquer dos cortesãos aventureiro Deseja ser, com férvida vontade, F, só fica por bem-aventurado Quem já vem pelo Duque nomeado. 52 "Lá na leal Cidade, donde teve Origem (como é fama) o nome eterno De Portugal, armar madeiro leve Manda o que tem o leme do governo. Apercebem-se os doze, em tempo breve, De armas, e roupas de uso mais moderno, De elmos, cimeiras, letras, e primores, Cavalos, e concertos de mil cores. 53 "Já do seu Rei tomado têm licença Para partir do Douro celebrado Aqueles, que escolhidos por sentença Foram do Duque Inglês experimentado. Não há na companhia diferença De cavaleiro destro ou esforçado; Mas um só, que Magriço se dizia, Destarte fala à forte companhia: 54 - "Fortíssimos consócios, eu desejo Há muito já de andar terras estranhas, Por ver mais águas que as do Douro o Tejo, Várias gentes, e leis, e várias manhas. Agora, que aparelho certo vejo, (Pois que do mundo as coisas são tamanhas) Quero, se me deixais, ir só por terra, Porque eu serei convosco em Inglaterra. 55 - "E quando caso for que eu impedido Por quem das cousas é última linha, Não for convosco ao prazo instituído, Pouca falta vos faz a falta minha: Todos por mim fareis o que é devido; Mas, se a verdade o espírito me adivinha, Rios, montes, fortuna, ou sua inveja, Não farão que eu convosco lá não seja." 56 "Assim diz, e abraçados os amigos, E tomada licença, enfim se parte: Passa Lião, Castela, vendo antigos Lugares, que ganhara o pátrio Marte; Navarra, com os altíssimos perigos Do Perineu, que Espanha e Gália parte; Vistas enfim de França as coisas grandes, No grande empório foi parar de Frandes. 57 "Ali chegado, ou fosse caso ou manha, Sem passar se deteve muitos dias: Mas dos onze a ilustríssima companha Cortam do mar do Norte as ondas frias. Chegados de Inglaterra à costa estranha, Para Londres já fazem todos vias. Do Duque são com festa agasalhados, E das damas servidos e amimados. 58 "Chega-se o prazo e dia assinalado De entrar em campo já com os doze Ingleses, Que pelo Rei já tinham segurado: Armam-se de elmos, grevas e de arneses: Já as damas têm por si, fulgente e armado, O Mavorte feroz dos Portugueses; Vestem-se elas de cores e de sedas, De ouro e de jóias mil, ricas e ledas. 59 "Mas aquela, a quem fora em sorte dado Magriço, que não vinha, com tristeza Se veste, por não ter quem nomeado Seja seu cavaleiro nesta empresa; Bem que os onze apregoam, que acabado Será o negócio assim na corte Inglesa, Que as damas vencedoras se conheçam, Posto que dois e três dos seus faleçam. 60 "Já num sublime e público teatro Se assenta o Rei Inglês com toda a corte: Estavam três e três, e quatro e quatro, Bem como a cada qual coubera em sorte. Não são vistos do Sol, do Tejo ao Batro, De força, esforço e de ânimo mais forte Outros doze sair, como os Ingleses, No campo, contra os onze Portugueses. 61 "Mastigam os cavalos, escumando, Os áureos freios com feroz semblante; Estava o Sol nas armas rutilando Como em cristal ou rígido diamante; Mas enxerga-se num e noutro bando Partido desigual e dissonante Dos onze contra os doze: quando a gente Começa a alvoroçar-se geralmente. 62 "Viram todos o rosto aonde havia A causa principal do reboliço: Eis entra um cavaleiro, que trazia Armas, cavalo, ao bélico serviço. Ao Rei e às damas fala, e logo se ia Para os onze, que este era o grã Magriço; Abraça os companheiros como amigos, A quem não falta certo nos perigos. 63 "A dama, como ouviu que este era aquele Que vinha a defender seu nome e fama, Se alegra, e veste ali do animal de Hele, Que a gente bruta mais que virtude ama. Já dão sinal, e o som da tuba impele Os belicosos ânimos, que inflama: Picam de esporas, largam rédeas logo, Abaixam lanças, fere a terra fogo. 64 "Dos cavalos o estrépito parece Que faz que o chão debaixo todo treme; O coração no peito, que estremece De quem os olha, se alvoroça e teme: Qual do cavalo voa, que não desce; Qual, com o cavalo em terra dando, geme; Qual vermelhas as armas faz de brancas; Qual com os penachos do elmo açouta as ancas. 65 "Algum dali tomou perpétuo sono E fez da vida ao fim breve intervalo; Correndo algum cavalo vai sem dono E noutra parte o dono sem cavalo. Cai a soberba Inglesa de seu trono, Que dois ou três já fora vão do vale; Os que de espada vêm fazer batalha, Mais acham já que arnês, escudo e malha. 66 "Gastar palavras em contar extremos De golpes feros, cruas estocadas, É desses gastadores, que sabemos, Maus do tempo, com fábulas sonhadas. Basta, por fim do caso, que entendemos Que com finezas altas e afamadas, Com os nossos fica a palma da vitória, E as damas vencedoras, e com glória. 67 "Recolhe o Duque os doze vencedores Nos seus paços, com festas e alegria; Cozinheiros ocupa e caçadores Das damas a formosa companhia, Que querem dar aos seus libertadores Banquetes mil cada hora e cada dia, Enquanto se detêm em Inglaterra, Até tornar à doce e cara terra. 68 "Mas dizem que, contudo, o grã Magriço, Desejoso de ver as coisas grandes, Lá se deixou ficar, onde um serviço Notável à condessa fez de Frandes; E como quem não era já noviço Em todo trance, onde tu, Marte, mandes, Um Francês mata em campo, que o destino Lá teve de Torcato e de Corvino. 69 "Outro também dos doze em Alemanha Se lança, e teve um fero desafio Com um Germano enganoso, que com manha Não devida o quis pôr no extremo fio." Contando assim Veloso, já a companha Lhe pede que não f aça tal desvio Do caso de Magriço, e vencimento, Nem deixe o de Alemanha em esquecimento. 70 Mas, neste passo, assim prontos estando Eis o mestre, que olhando os ares anda, O apito toca; acordam despertando Os marinheiros duma e doutra banda; E porque o vento vinha refrescando, Os traquetes das gáveas tomar manda: "Alerta, disse, estai, que o vento cresce Daquela nuvem negra que aparece." 71 Não eram os traquetes bem tomados, Quando dá a grande e súbita procela: "Amaina, disse o mestre a grandes brados, Amaina, disse, amaina a grande vela!" Não esperam os ventos indinados Que amainassem; mas juntos dando nela, Em pedaços a fazem, com um ruído Que o mundo pareceu ser destruído. 72 O céu fere com gritos nisto a gente, Com súbito temor e desacordo, Que, no romper da vela, a nau pendente Toma grã suma d'água pelo bordo: "Alija, disse o mestre rijamente, Alija tudo ao mar; não falte acordo. Vão outros dar à bomba, não cessando; A bomba, que nos imos alagando!" 73 Correm logo os soldados animosos A dar à bomba; e, tanto que chegaram, Os balanços que os mares temerosos Deram à nau, num bordo os derribaram. Três marinheiros, duros e forçosos, A menear o leme não bastaram; Talhas lhe punham duma e doutra parte, Sem aproveitar dos homens força e arte. 74 Os ventos eram tais, que não puderam Mostrar mais força do ímpeto cruel, Se para derribar então vieram A fortíssima torre de Babel. Nos altíssimos mares, que cresceram, A pequena grandura dum batel Mostra a possante nau, que move espanto, Vendo que se sustém nas ondas tanto. 75 A nau grande, em que vai Paulo da Gama, Quebrado leva o masto pelo meio. Quase toda alagada: a gente chama Aquele que a salvar o mundo veio. Não menos gritos vãos ao ar derrama Toda a nau de Coelho, com receio, Conquanto teve o mestre tanto tento, Que primeiro amainou, que desse o vento. 76 Agora sobre as nuvens os subiam As ondas de Netuno furibundo; Agora a ver parece que desciam As íntimas entranhas do Profundo. Noto, Austro, Bóreas, Aquilo queriam Arruinar a máquina do mundo: A noite negra e feia se alumia Com os raios, em que o Pólo todo ardia. 77 As Alcióneas aves triste canto Junto da costa brava levantaram, Lembrando-se do seu passado pranto, Que as furiosas águas lhe causaram. Os delfins namorados entretanto Lá nas covas marítimas entraram, Fugindo à tempestade e ventos duros, Que nem no fundo os deixa estar segui-os. 78 Nunca tão vivos raios fabricou Contra a fera soberba dos Gigantes O grã ferreiro sórdido, que obrou Do enteado as armas radiantes; Nem tanto o grã Tonante arremessou Relâmpagos ao mundo fulminantes, No grã dilúvio, donde sós viveram Os dois que em gente as pedras converteram. 79 Quantos montes, então, que derribaram As ondas que batiam denodadas! Quantas árvores velhas arrancaram Do vento bravo as fúrias indinadas! As forçosas raízes não cuidaram Que nunca para o céu fossem viradas, Nem as fundas areias que pudessem Tanto os mares que em cima as revolvessem. 80 Vendo Vasco da Gama que tão perto Do fim de seu desejo se perdia; Vendo ora o mar até o inferno aberto, Ora com nova fúria ao céu subia, Confuso de temor, da vida incerto, Onde nenhum remédio lhe valia, Chama aquele remédio santo é forte, Que o impossível pode, desta sorte: 81 "Divina Guarda, angélica, celeste, Que os céus, o mar e terra senhoreias; Tu, que a todo Israel refúgio deste Por metade das águas Eritreias; Tu, que livraste Paulo e o defendeste Das Sirtes arenosas e ondas feias, E guardaste com os filhos o segundo Povoador do alagado e vácuo mundo; 82 "Se tenho novos modos perigosos Doutra Cila e Caríbdis já passados, Outras Sirtes e baixos arenosos, Outros Acroceráunios infamados, No fim de tantos casos trabalhosos, Por que somos de ti desamparados, Se este nosso trabalho não te ofende, Mas antes teu serviço só pretende? 83 "Ó ditosos aqueles que puderam Entre as agudas lanças Africanas Morrer, enquanto fortes sostiveram A santa Fé nas terras Mauritanas! De quem feitos ilustres se souberam, De quem ficam memórias soberanas, De quem se ganha a vida com perdê-la, Doce fazendo a morte as honras dela!" 84 Assim dizendo, os ventos que lutavam Como touros indómitos bramando, Mais e mais a tormenta acrescentavam Pela miúda enxárcia assoviando. Relâmpados medonhos não cessavam, Feros trovões, que vêm representando Cair o céu dos eixos sobre a terra, Consigo os elementos terem guerra. 85 Mas já a amorosa estrela cintilava Diante do Sol claro, no Horizonte, Mensageira do dia, e visitava A terra e o largo mar, com leda fronte. A densa que nos céus a governava, De quem foge o ensífero Orionte, Tanto que o mar e a cara armada vira, Tocada junto foi de medo e de ira. 86 "Estas obras de Baco são, por certo, Disse; mas não será que avante leve Tão danada tenção, que descoberto Me será sempre o mil a que se atreve." Isto dizendo, desce ao mar aberto, No caminho gastando espaço breve, Enquanto manda as Ninfas amorosas Grinaldas nas cabeças pôr de rosas. 87 Grinaldas manda pôr de várias cores Sobre cabelo; louros à porfia. Quem não dirá que nascem roxas flores Sobre ouro natural, que Amor enfia? Abrandar determina, por amores, Dos ventos a nojosa companhia, Mostrando-lhe as amadas Ninfas belas, Que mais formosas vinham que as estrelas. 88 Assim foi; porque, tanto que chegaram A vista delas, logo lhe falecem As forças com que dantes pelejaram, E já como rendidos lhe obedecem. Os pés e mãos parece que lhe ataram Os cabelos que os raios escurecem. A Bóreas, que do peito mais queria, Assim disse a belíssima Oritia: 89 "Não creias, fero Bóreas, que te creio Que me tiveste nunca amor constante, Que brandura é de amor mais certo arreio, E não convém furor a firme amante. Se já não pões a tanta insânia freio, Não esperes de mi, daqui em diante, Que possa mais amar-te, mas temer-te; Que amor contigo em medo se converte." 90 Assim mesmo a formosa Galateia Dizia ao fero Noto, que bem sabe Que dias há que em vê-la se recreia, E bem crê que com ele tudo acabe. Não sabe o bravo tanto bem se o creia, Que o coração no peito lhe não cabe, De contente de ver que a dama o manda, Pouco cuida que faz, se logo abranda. 91 Desta maneira as outras amansavam Subitamente os outros amadores; E logo à linda Vénus se entregavam, Amansadas as iras e os furores. Ela lhe prometeu, vendo que amavam, Sempiterno favor em seus amores, Nas belas mãos tomando-lhe homenagem De lhe serem leais esta viagem. 92 Já a manhã clara dava nos outeiros Por onde o Ganges murmurando soa, Quando da celsa gávea os marinheiros Enxergaram terra alta pela proa. Já fora de tormenta, e dos primeiros Mares, o temor vão do peito voa. Disse alegre o piloto Melindano: "Terra é de Calecu, se não me engano. 93 "Esta é por certo a terra que buscais Da verdadeira Índia, que aparece; E se do mundo mais não desejais, Vosso trabalho longo aqui fenece." Sofrer aqui não pode o Gama mais, De ledo em ver que a terra se conhece: Os geolhos no chão, as mãos ao céu, A mercê grande a Deus agradeceu. 94 As graças a Deus dava, e razão tinha, Que não somente a terra lhe mostrava, Que com tanto temor buscando vinha, Por quem tanto trabalho experimentava; Mas via-se livrado tão asinha Da morte, que no mar lhe aparelhava O vento duro, fervido e medonho, Como quem despertou de horrendo sonho. 95 Por meio destes hórridos perigos, Destes trabalhos graves e temores, Alcançam os que são de fama amigos As honras imortais e graus maiores: Não encostados sempre nos antigos Troncos nobres de seus antecessores; Não nos leitos dourados, entre os finos Animais de Moscóvia zebelinos; 96 Não com os manjares novos e esquisitos, Não com os passeios moles e ociosos, Não com os vários deleites e infinitos, Que afeminam os peitos generosos, Não com os nunca vencidos apetitos Que a Fortuna tem sempre tão mimosos, Que não sofre a nenhum que o passo mude Para alguma obra heróica de virtude; 97 Mas com buscar com o seu forçoso braço As honras, que ele chame próprias suas; Vigiando, e vestindo o forjado aço, Sofrendo tempestades e ondas cruas; Vencendo os torpes frios no regaço Do Sul e regiões de abrigo nuas; Engolindo o corrupto mantimento, Temperado com um árduo sofrimento; 98 E com forçar o rosto, que se enfia, A parecer seguro, ledo, inteiro, Para o pelouro ardente, que assovia E leva a perna ou braço ao companheiro. Destarte, o peito um calo honroso cria, Desprezador das honras e dinheiro, Das honras e dinheiro, que a ventura Forjou, e não virtude justa e dura. 99 Destarte se esclarece o entendimento, Que experiências fazem repousado, E fica vendo, corno de alto assento, O baixo trato humano embaraçado. Este, onde tiver força o regimento Direito, e não de afeitos ocupado, Subirá (como deve) a ilustre mando, Contra vontade sua, e não rogando.